Las desventuras del capellán O'Malley (o la boda de Sulu y Chékov)
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: eso, justamente. Chulu. Y un bonus fic, de CMM. Crack y una boda fuera de serie, como todo lo que ocurre en el Enterprise... Para Yakumo-kam y Billie Jean, porque lo pidieron


**_Pairings_**_; Sulu Hikaru/ Pavel Chékov, Chulu .__Spirk establecido (Jim Kirk/Spock)_

**_Disclaimer_**_; Pure Lies. Todo lo que gano con esto son regaños de mi hija.  
__**Warnings**__; Blasfemias, irreverencias; sensibilidades religiosas, favor de abstenerse. Esto fue escrito por una pagana (Demócrito lo era) y científica (como ya lo sabéis)._

**_Rating_**_; mild-T, nada escandaloso. Crack. Tal vez fluff._

_Dedicado a Yakumo Kaiba_

Las Desventuras del Capellán O'Malley ( o la boda de Sulu y Chékov)

Colm Flannagan O'Malley nunca supo bien a bien por qué se quedó en la Flota.

Quizá porque toda su familia había tenido siempre un capellán, en alguna de las incontables fuerzas armadas de la Tierra, desde el Batallón de San Patricio en el México de 1846 hasta los Bomberos y Departamentos de Policía de Nueva York, Chicago, Boston y San Francisco.

Se miró en el espejo, acomodando sus escasas canas sobre la frente, mientras meditaba en su próximo oficio de boda. El sólo nombre del Enterprise bastaba para producirle escalofríos; esa nave era un verdadero carnaval, un crucero del amor y un show cómico, comenzando por su capitán y terminando por el más humilde de sus alféreces.

Tenía presente la boda del Capitán con su Primer Oficial [1] y los errores ocurridos en ésta. No le escandalizaba el asunto de haber casado a dos hombres, ya no eran los tiempos para juzgar ese tipo de cosas; frente a la exploración espacial, la Iglesia se había visto obligada a adoptar disciplinas propias del IDIC y al fin y al cabo, se consideraba que todos eran igualmente, hijos de Dios.

Sin embargo, se habían dado algunas excepciones importantes. Todas, en el Enterprise.

Recordaba cuando la reina de Mun Gosi había solicitado ser casada con el más bello de los tripulantes, para aceptar la firma de un Tratado. Para desgracia del padre O'Malley, iba como pasajero –junto con varios Vulcanos- entre la Tierra y Vulcano II, lo que automáticamente le daba la jerarquía para semejante ceremonia. Y es que todos supusieron que el ejemplar más bello de la nave, era el capitán.

Fue un acontecimiento rayano entre lo cómico y lo vergonzoso; Su Supremacía se aterró frente 'al terrible y feísimo aspecto' de Jim Kirk y se casó en cambio, con el buen Keenser, para tristeza y disgusto de Scotty.

Afortunadamente, el padre O'Malley logró salvarse de la orgía ritual; el Capitán consiguió quien se hiciera cargo y el capellán no quiso saber más.

Cuando el médico de a bordo solicitó un matrimonio formal entre él y su médico ayudante, Colm O'Malley nunca pensó que tendría que vestir una sotana de rayas anaranjadas y azules y un tocado zulú en la cabeza, mientras oficiaba al lado de un chamán vestido con sólo un taparrabos.

Y los votos fueron en su idioma… sin contar con el baile y los tambores, alrededor de los novios.

O peor aún, cuando Scotty habló de que la Enterprise tenía un espíritu femenino… y amoroso.

Afortunadamente, el padre O'Malley logró zafarse de esas intenciones matrimoniales, aduciendo el pecado de la tecnofilia y por supuesto, la Enterprise no tenía inteligencia sintiente, lo que zanjó el resultado, dejando a Scotty soltero y triste, otra vez.

Sin embargo, ésta vez, el capellán recibió la solicitud de parte de la Almirante Nechayev; era la primera boda que iba a darse, después del incidente de Khan y por ésta ocasión, la tripulación prometía comportarse a la altura.

Dejando el espejo por la paz, Colm revisó su correspondencia en el PADD; el Pope Bartolomé Konstantin y Su Reverencia Gongeru Shinto, cada uno, representantes de la religión nativa de los contrayentes; Pavel Andreievich Chékov y Sulu Hikaru.

Abrió el mensaje, suspirando;

_Querido amigo en Kami y en Cristo:_

_Sabemos que no eres el único que ha tenido acceso a la nave insignia de nuestra Flota, pero sí el único que ha tenido paciencia para soportar todas las idiosincrasias de sus tripulantes, y sólo por ello, la esencia de lo Divino debe tenerte algún premio reservado._

_Te agradeceríamos enviarnos un resumen de cómo hay que comportarse con 'esos bárbaros' –dice Konstantin- porque nos hemos enterado que cada uno quiere llevar sus trajes tradicionales y no puedo imaginarme al alférez Chékov con pantalones cosacos o al Teniente Sulu con un keiko y nabagakama._

_Te reiteramos nuestro afecto y esperamos noticias tuyas…_

Colm apagó la pantalla, sacando del cajón de su escritorio una botella de whisky. Persignándose, le dio un buen trago.

Necesitaba valor, para lo que iba a enfrentar…

-0-

Y sin embargo…

Y sin embargo, nada fue como lo esperaba; la Sala de Recreo 4 estaba adornada con crisantemos blancos, atados con lazos azul, naranja y rojo y el altar tenía tres manteos; uno blanco, muy sencillo, al centro: naranja brillante al lado derecho y azul rey, al izquierdo.

Gongeru, envuelta en su sábana anaranjada y la mala al cuello, elevó una ceja curiosa; las varillas de incienso eran del número correcto y la monja se veía asombrada.

Quizá su colega cristiano había exagerado.

Bartolomé mantenía el mismo rostro de asombro contenido, la tiara puesta, el traje negro y la biblia de cuero junto con los lazos de oro, todo de acuerdo al ritual ortodoxo.

Los tres clérigos se miraban asombrados uno a otro ¿Sería posible que por primera vez, en la Nave Insignia, ocurriera una ceremonia sin aspavientos ni cosas extraordinarias?

Cuando la música sonó, dando paso a la procesión, el padre O'Malley casi asintió con aprobación; Sakura Ongaku, tocada por el arpa de Spock.

Gongeru sama se inclinó casi hasta tocar la mesa del altar y tomando las manos de los novios –vestidos con sus uniformes de gala- recitó en japonés y en voz baja, los versos del matrimonio Shinto, ordenándoles felicidad mutua, cuidado y respeto entre ambos y al final, los hizo inclinar sus cabezas y tomando las varillas de incienso, rodeó sus cabezas con el fino humo violeta, enredando sus manos en la mala tradicional.

Fue turno de Bartolomé, cantando la Malankara ritual, acompañado por las voces de tres oficiales de Ingeniería; tomó las dos tiaras y los lazos dorados. Unió las manos de los contrayentes, mientras el Capitán y su Primer Oficial depositaban las tiaras (dos bandas de oro lisas, con muy pocas joyas) sobre las cabezas de Pavel y Hikaru, conjurando las bendiciones Patriarcales y Trinitarias; al final del canto, indicó a Pavel que besara los dedos de su esposo.

Hasta ese momento, no había ocurrido nada estrambótico o extraordinario; Colm esperaba que no le tuvieran reservada una sorpresa al final.

Por fin, los novios se situaron frente a él y el capellán se dirigió al público presente, con el ritual 'Amados hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos…' y demás fervorín.

Al momento de los votos, Hikaru declaró que los ojos de Pável eran las estrellas que guiaban su vida y nunca su amor sería excesivo sino al contrario, lo necesario para mantenerlo feliz, en las condiciones que fuera y en el lugar donde se hallaran, así fuese al extremo del universo.

Por su parte, Pavel –lágrimas en las mejillas- se declaró afortunado de tenerle en su vida y juró permanecer en su lado, pese a riqueza, pobreza, salud o enfermedad y durante la duración de ésta o incluso más allá, amén.

Colm les hizo intercambiar anillos y besarse… esperando que hubiera dinamita en ellos o algo parecido.

Pero no pasó nada y el beso de los chicos frente a él fue nada menos que perfecto y dulce y el capellán se permitió suspirar de alivio.

La fiesta a continuación tuvo tintes japoneses y rusos y las familias de los novios, mezcladas a la tripulación, se mezclaron como lo hace la gente normal, sin ánimos de orgías con los cuerpos pintados de blanco o disfraces de payaso y rumberas brasileñas a medio vestir corriendo por los pasillos.

Christopher Pike no sólo habría estado orgulloso, pensó el padre O'Malley; al menos esta vez, no habría almirante al cual presentar malas cuentas por otra boda fuera de serie…

Se alejó del escándalo –el normal de una boda- del Salón de Recreo, para dar una vuelta por el Deck de Observación más cercano, acompañado de una copa de champaña; la Tierra al fondo del ventanal estaba en cuarto menguante y la paz que se respiraba en el lugar, era todo lo que él había esperado, de su misión religiosa en el Espacio.

Estaba a la mitad de su 'Gracias a Dios' cuando los obvios jadeos en la oscuridad lo interrumpieron.

Por supuesto ¿Por qué se asombraba? Algo tenía que pasar, estaban en el Enterprise. Cerrando los ojos, dio órdenes a la computadora de encender las luces.

—Lo que sea que estén haciendo, les pido que desocupen la habitación…—ordenó, resignado.

Abrió los ojos.

Gaila, Gongeru, Bartolomé y Keenser.

Jugando Damas Chinas.

Bebiendo soda sin alcohol.

Haciendo algo totalmente inocente y nada pecaminoso.

Shinto –sama dejó su lugar en el piso y se encaró a su colega cristiano.

—Flannagan-san… no crees que estás exagerando?

Colm miró a la monja budista y al resto en la habitación; Bartolomé negaba con la cabeza, suspirando con desaprobación. Colm alzó las manos, en un gesto de derrota.

—Suplico que me perdonen; esta vez sí que las circunstancias han sido extraordinarias

—Sugiero, hermano O'Malley, que vayas y descanses a tu camarote—lo interrumpió Bartolomé—tal vez éste oficio haya sido una… prueba extraordinaria para tus nervios.

Colm asintió, se terminó de un sorbo el champaña y salió del Deck, a pasos cansados.

Tan pronto el ruido se desvaneció por el pasillo, Gaila dijo, con una risita.

—¿Y bien? ¿En qué parte íbamos de nuestra orgía?

Por fortuna para el buen capellán, no logró escuchar esto último.

Al fondo, el ruido de la boda tapó el ruido del Deck…

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Música de éste fic; Dela, de Johnny Clegg. Porque es una canción cómica y es de amor. Contad Sakura Ongaku y Malankara. _

_Nope, no iba a hacer una boda común; sucede que estaba cansada y de mal humor y necesitaba algo que me hiciera reír. El Capellán O'Malley es un personaje recurrente en los fics de la genial CMM, casi un headcanon._

_[1] traducción de 'A Slight Linguistic error', fic corto de CMM (KS Archives), el cual es MI FIC DE BODA PREDILECTO;_

_ORIGINAL_

_Star Fleet brass was there in force. Most of the Vulcan High Council, including Ambassador Sarek, were seated in the front row in full ceremonial regalia. The command crew of the USS Enterprise was seated right behind them in full dress uniforms. A holo-vid was being sent live to various outlets of the Oprah Intergalactic Network so citizens all over the Federation could watch the bonding ceremony between the heroes of the Narada incident, the men who saved the Earth, James T. Kirk and S'chn T'gai Spock. Unfortunately, due to last-minute duties, there had been no time for a rehearsal, a flaw that quickly emerged when Fleet Chaplain O'Malley turned to Commander Spock and said, "Do you take this man…"_

_"__Almost every night," Spock replied truthfully. He saw no logical reason for Jim's whoops of laughter._

_By the next morning, the clip had already received more than one billion hits on YouTube…_

_TRADUCCIÓN:_

_ "La plana mayor –y menor- de toda la Flota se hallaba presente. La mayoría del Alto Consejo Vulcano, incluyendo el Embajador Sarek, estaban sentados en primera fila, en sus regias ropas ceremoniales. La tripulación de Comando del USS Enterprise, en sus uniformes de gala, estaban sentados justo detrás. Un holovid estaba siendo transmitido en vivo por la Oprah Intergalactic Network, de modo que los ciudadanos de toda la Federación pudieran ser testigos del enlace matrimonial entre los héroes del Incidente Narada, los hombres que habían salvado a la Tierra; James T. Kirk y Sch'n T'Gai Spock._

_Desafortunadamente, debido a detalles de última hora, no había habido tiempo para un ensayo de la ceremonia, defecto que saltó a la vista rápidamente cuando el Capellán de la Flota, el padre O'Malley, se volvió a Spock y dijo_

_—¿Toma usted a éste hombre…_

_—Casi todas las noches— respondió Spock, de forma sincera y por demás ingenua. Él no vió ninguna razón lógica para la carcajada contenida de Jim ._

_Para el día siguiente, el video clip había recibido más de mil millones de visitas en el Youtube…"_


End file.
